


Give. It. Back.

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Family Issues, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: Someone steals from Cupid





	Give. It. Back.

“Damn it, Anty!” Cupid’s aggressive voice rings throughout the mansion. “Don’t make me call Anti-Juandissimo!”

“You only want the anti over here so you can make out with the fairy!” The other quips back.

Cupid poofs into the second-floor kitchen, fist clenched around his wand. His brunette twin backs into a wall, clutching the love arrow in his possession.

“You’re not gonna _punch_ me, are you?”

“It’s tempting,” Cupid answers evenly. “Give. Me. The arrow.”

“Let me just use this one!” The other pleads.

“Anteros, this is so picayune,” Cupid growls, advancing. “Give me my damn arrow!”

The shout is punctuated by the sound of the doorbell echoing loudly. Anteros uses this distraction to fly past Cupid, but his brother is hot on his tail. They fly from room to room, but Anteros yields enough to open the front door. He aims to fly out and let Cupid get trapped by the visitor. However, this is not completely to be. While he can zip through the door, and Cupid slams into the Mexican fairy, the pink-haired god reels in his brother with a blast of his wand.

“Are you okay, mi amor?”

Cupid blinks then smiles, leaning in for a kiss. “Peachy. But _he’s_ not.”

“What did he do?”

“Stole an arrow,” Cupid answers irritably, plucking the offending item from his brother’s grasp. “And now, he’ll pay the price.”

With no farther warning, Cupid zaps him away. Anteros poofs into an anti-fairy theater, tied by magic to a foldable seat in time for Anti-Juandissimo’s eight-hour one-man show.


End file.
